Rien qu'une poignée de fraises
by vegap1k
Summary: Une sortie à la plage, entre amis, ça finit par donner faim. Mais, alors, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez Sora ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il... dévisage Riku comme cela ? C'est... presque effrayant.


**Titre: **Rien qu'une poignée de fraises.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

**Notes: **Yop, pas d'univers alternatif ici. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Ajoutez quelques années à l'original, et voilà. Plus, c'est originellement un cadeau à _Raven Pomme'_ -joyeux anniversaire !- qui le mérite bien~ Je l'ai légèrement allégé en faveur de la compréhension générale. Qu'on me pardonne si OoC il y a.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« T'es sûr que t'en veux pas, hein ? Parce que c'est super bon, t'as vu ces fraises ? Elles sont énooormes ! Puis, elles sont vachement sucrées, et tu trouves pas qu'elles sont trop jolies ? Sans parler du coulis ! Il a un goût spécial pour un coulis de fraises, mais tu as vu comme il est bien fait ? Ni trop liquide, ni trop épais, juste parfait ! Regarde, Riku, regarde, cette couleur, pas vraiment rouge mais… »

Ne prenant même plus la peine de l'écouter -des fraises restant pour lui ce qu'elles étaient, soit, des fraises- le dénommé Riku fixa son regard aux tons turquoises sur l'adolescent en face de lui, presque attendri. Il était son cadet d'un an, même si ses yeux d'un bleu roi intense et malgré tout brillant d'une lueur enfantine le rajeunissait considérablement, alliés à son visage légèrement bombé. Ses cheveux bruns, constamment en bataille -et défiant la gravité terrestre, se mariaient parfaitement avec son teint clair et ses joues rosées. Néanmoins, son plus grand atout résidait dans son éternel sourire enjoué. L'aîné fit glisser quelques uns de ses doigts dans ses mèches argentées, en y pensant, parce qu'il aimait ce sourire. En ce moment même, ce dernier étirait ses lèvres, alors qu'il avalait ses fraises goulument, parlant tout seul –sans s'en rendre compte, évidemment. Il semblait le plus heureux du monde, tant ses yeux pétillaient. Sora.

« -…et cette texture, j'ai jamais vu ça ! Puis y en a beaucoup, j'ai l'impression de manger plus de chantilly que de fraises !

-Je vois ça, il y en a tellement que tu t'en mets partout.» déclara son ami, passant un doigt sur une des joues de son cadet pour récupérer de la chantilly qui y siégeait, avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Sora ricana bêtement, trop absorbé par sa coupelle emplie de fruits rouges pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était désespérant, mais il était inévitablement mignon, comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant terminé son met, le brun soupira de contentement puis s'affala sur sa chaise, rêvassant. Son vis-à-vis se retint d'éclater de rire, et se contenta de le fixer -comme à son habitude, en silence.

«Yaaay, c'était super bon ! Merci Riku !» s'exclama soudainement le plus jeune en se redressant, souriant largement.

Une main taquine lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui répondre, jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire prenne la parole, fixant l'étendue d'eau salée qui s'étirait derrière son ami :

« Bon, on y retourne ? Tu n'avais pas dit que tu comptais explorer la crique à l'ouest de la plage ? Je te rappelle que même si ici le crépuscule ne cesse jamais, chez nous la nuit tombe au bout d'un temps, et j'ai promis à ta mère que je te ramènerai avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. »

En effet, Sora tenait absolument à explorer le fond de la crique le plus éloignée de la plage centrale. Depuis quelques temps, il se passionnait pour les fonds marins –ceci dit, à une profondeur raisonnable, ne nécessitant pas de bouteilles et autres tenues de plongées ridicules, si bien que son meilleur ami l'avait amené sur les plages de la Cité du Crépuscule, réputées pour leur beauté, en début d'après-midi. Ainsi, le brun avait passé tout son temps à se promener sous la surface, s'extasiant simplement devant la diversité de la flore et de la faune marine, jusqu'au moment où son estomac, affamé, cria famine. Par conséquent, son aîné l'invita à prendre un goûter dans l'un des nombreux snacks en plein air installés au bord de l'eau. Cependant, la crique les attendait toujours.

N'obtenant aucune réponse –fait rarissime sachant jusqu'à quel point Sora pouvait être bavard, l'adolescent à la chevelure parsemée de reflets argent se tourna vers son cadet, pensant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas entendu. Mais, en croisant son regard, il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Son vis-à-vis le dévisageait de façon plus qu'inhabituelle, les joues empourprées et les lèvres à peine entrouvertes. La lueur enfantine qui habitait précédemment ses grands yeux était tout à fait différente à présent, presque… fiévreuse. Il ravala sa salive par réflexe.

« Sora ? Ca ne va pas ?» questionna le jeune homme, étant quelque peu embarrassé.

Soudainement, l'interpellé sursauta –imperceptiblement, signe qu'il venait de sortir de ses pensées. Aussitôt, son teint rougit fortement tandis qu'il baissait le regard, trouvant maintenant un grand intérêt au sable à ses pieds. Il s'agita, semblant réfléchir intensément, et surtout, rapidement. Ravalant sa salive, il lança, la voix mal assurée :

« Bon… All-Allez on y va ! »

S'efforçant de sourire, il se leva et dépassa son ami afin de regagner la mer à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Riku, quant à lui, restait figé, aisément comparable à un piquet de parasol assis sur une chaise. Ce comportement qu'avait eu Sora envers lui… c'était étrange. Inexpliqué. Dangereux. Franchement, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Rangeant toutes ses questions dans un coin de sa tête, l'adolescent se releva, récupérant les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient apportés –soit des serviettes, deux masques et un sac contenant leurs changes, et emboîta le pas, se dirigeant vers son meilleur ami qui sautillait bizarrement, les pieds dans l'eau. Ce dernier lui fit un grand signe de la main, encore un peu hésitant mais semblant plus à l'aise, et commença à courir vers l'ouest, sans oublier d'éclabousser tous les pauvres plagistes restants. Son aîné soupira longuement, passant une main à travers ses mèches claires, puis, d'un pas tranquille, le suivit.

Néanmoins, le contact avec l'eau fraiche détendit le plus jeune, qui maintenant riait aux éclats, visiblement ravi. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour distancer son ami, qui prenait son temps, profitant du spectacle que le soleil couchant se reflétant sur la surface ondulée offrait. L'endroit ressemblait vaguement à l'île du destin, lorsque s'installait le crépuscule. Les arbres, palmiers et autres saules, poussant ici et là, tantôt près de l'eau, tantôt plus reculés, enjolivaient le panorama déjà paradisiaque des plages de la Cité. Le sable doré se mariait parfaitement avec les tons orangés que véhiculait le ciel, clair. Riku affectionnait tout particulièrement l'ambiance qui se dégageait des plages telles que celles-ci, contrastant certainement avec l'ambiance peu agréable de la plage sur laquelle il s'était retrouvé, avec l'idiot enjambant les petits enfants entre les vagues, quelques temps auparavant. En réalité, depuis cette époque, il éprouvait un certain malaise lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit sombre, voire inquiétant. De ce fait, les lumières émises par le soleil éternel de ce monde le rassuraient, en quelque sorte.

« Hé ho, Riku, on est arrivés ! » s'écria la voix de Sora, euphorique.

Immédiatement, l'aîné émergea hors de ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés à leur crique tant aimée. Un vif coup d'œil confirma le fait qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle partie de la plage pour rien. Entourée d'imposantes roches noirâtres, dont seul un renfoncement avancé vers le large laissait un passage aux éventuels nageurs, l'eau de cette étendue était incroyablement limpide, si bien que les couleurs des coraux disposés en son fond étaient visibles, ondulant parmi celles que le crépuscule renvoyait à la surface. La lumière jouait habilement avec les ombres de l'eau perlant sur les roches, semblant pailletées. S'approchant de son ami –mais évitant soigneusement de le regarder, Sora souffla, émerveillé :

« -Punaise, c'est encore plus beau que ce que je pensais ! C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait personne.

-Oui, avec une vue pareille, je me demande bien pourquoi personne n'y vient. Bah… on va pas s'en plaindre, non plus. »

Le brun lui répondit par un vif signe de tête vers le bas, avant de fouiller dans le sac que venait de poser son aîné à terre à la recherche de son masque de plongée. Une fois en sa possession, il le passa autour de sa tête et enjamba la serviette fraichement installée de Riku pour se précipiter dans l'eau, poussant de grands cris de joie, pressé d'observer le fond de cette étendue aux tons turquoise.

Son meilleur ami, rassuré de le voir si joyeux, comme à son habitude, s'allongea sur sa serviette, croisant les bras derrière sa tête d'un air tranquille. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en sentant une fine brise effleurer sa peau, puis ferma les yeux. Ces quelques instants paisibles auraient pu durer si seulement un corps humain –trempé qui plus est, ne s'était pas jeté sur lui en hurlant, le secouant comme il secouerait un prunier.

« Rikuuuuuuuuuuuu, viens voir avec moi, c'est super beau si tu t'éloignes un peu du bord ! » s'écria Sora, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

L'adolescent, à présent aussi mouillé que le boute-en train, dégagea une main pour se masser douloureusement le front, soupirant –d'exaspération, cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, n'ayant qu'une envie pour l'instant –et certainement pas celle d'aller barboter dans la flotte, il ne répondit que par un grognement mécontent. Son cadet se redressa alors, fronçant les sourcils, dans le but ô combien mature de faire la moue derrière ses longues mèches brunes retombant mollement sur son visage. Malgré cela, son meilleur ami ne cilla pas, détournant la tête sur le côté pour l'ignorer.

« Ah nan, rêves pas, là, tout de suite, t'enlèves ton haut et tu viens avec moi. » ordonna Sora, qui fixait le visage de son vis-à-vis d'un air faussement sévère, piqué d'une lueur étrange.

Ne lui laissant cependant même pas le temps d'émettre la moindre plainte ou autre expression négative, il se plaça au-dessus de son ami, s'appuyant sur ses genoux au sol. Puis, d'un geste rapide, mais ferme, il attrapa ses poignets pour les immobiliser tendus à l'horizontale d'une main, tandis que l'autre lui retirait, presque violemment, ce bout de tissu gênant. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il l'eut entièrement enlevé, haletant, qu'il se rendit compte que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas normal. Il lui semblait que ses gestes avaient été bien plus brusques qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être, sans compter que la température venait de grimper d'un cran. Son aîné le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui ne fit que confirmer son idée. C'est alors qu'à son tour, il écarquilla les yeux, et, libérant les poignets qu'il avait enserrés, se leva, tournant face à la mer. Silencieusement, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, sentant les rougeurs poindre sur ses joues, et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Derrière lui, Riku se redressait, se massant les tempes. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Eh bien, excuse-moi, j'ai été emporté par la fougue de la jeunesse, haha…» déclara le brun, peu convaincu de ses propres paroles, avant même que son ami n'ait le temps d'y repenser.

Lentement, il se retourna vers lui, souriant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, avant de se plonger dans ce qui semblait être une profonde réflexion intérieure. Puis, fixant quelques instants ses mèches de cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, il lança, les ébouriffant d'une main pour les dégager:

« Oh punaise, j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point je ressemblais à une serpillière quand j'ai les cheveux mouillés. T'as pas envie de me jeter sur un carrelage et de faire le ménage quand tu me vois comme ça ? »

Son vis-à-vis arqua un sourcil, se demandant si Sora n'était pas en train de divaguer complètement.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes …? » questionna l'adolescent, souriant sans s'en rendre compte devant la bêtise qu'il venait de lui sortir.

Soudain, alors qu'il secouait la tête, exaspéré mais tout de même amusé, Riku éclata de rire, essayant d'imaginer la scène que venait de lui décrire le brun –ce qui lui prit un petit moment. Fier d'avoir réussi un tant soit peu à détendre l'atmosphère, ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

« Nan mais t'es trop bête ! » ajouta l'aîné, se calmant enfin, souriant toujours plus.

Un sourire comme ça, il n'y avait que Sora qui pouvait en être la cause, indirectement ou non. C'était un sourire rare, sincère, qui brouillait tous les soucis du présent. Le cœur plus léger, Riku laissa à nouveau de côté ce qui venait de se passer, se persuadant que ce n'était qu'un malentendu exagéré par sa conscience dérangée. C'est ainsi qu'il se leva, attrapant son propre masque de plongée au passage, et se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau. Ne notant aucune réaction du brun –qui effectivement avait du mal à assimiler l'idée que tout était « temporairement » oublié à la vue de sa mine incompréhensive, il se retourna et interrogea , taquin :

« Bon, alors, tu fais quoi ? Le mort ? Maintenant que je suis mouillé, autant barboter et déranger les pauvres poissons qui vivent ici, non ? »

Le visage de son meilleur ami s'illumina, et, ravi, il courut vers lui, enfilant son masque sur le moment. Une fois près de lui, le plus jeune montra du doigt l'enfoncement dans les roches reluisantes, puis fit une grimace idiote, avant de plonger, éclaboussant Riku qui replaçait correctement son masque, et qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

La crique était plutôt profonde à ce niveau, d'au moins plus de deux mètres. Mais la vue qui s'y offrait fit comprendre à l'aîné que ce n'était vraiment pas réputé comme bel endroit pour rien. Les tons turquoise dominaient, entrecoupés de coraux colorés vers la droite, alors que des anémones plus ou moins grandes se balançaient vers la gauche, tout cela entouré des roches sombres qui, sous la surface, donnait plutôt l'impression d'être jaunâtres. Sora, qui se situait au devant de son ami, lui fit un signe, et se dirigea vers le renfoncement environs cinq mètres plus loin, nageant assez souplement. Il se faufila entre les parois, évitant soigneusement un oursin accroché sur l'un des bords, avant de disparaitre de l'autre côté de la roche. Riku, tout aussi à l'aise, l'imita, et, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, ils remontèrent à la surface pour respirer. Secouant sa tête, le brun déclara, un sourire croché à ses lèvres :

« Allez, tu vas voir, c'est super beau là-dessous, et y a pleeeein de poissons de toutes les couleurs ! »

L'interpellé hocha la tête d'un air décidé, et ils y replongèrent en même temps, descendant un peu pour mieux profiter de la vue. Et, il n'y avait pas à dire, l'aîné fut stupéfait. Les tons dominants étaient un peu plus foncés que précédemment, mais la flore était bien plus imposante et colorée de ce côté-ci. Rasant le sol, des nuages d'algues noirâtres cohabitaient avec de grands coraux tantôt rouge vif, tantôt jaune orangé. Sur les roches qui parcouraient le fond, s'étendant maintenant bien plus loin, des oursins en grand nombre s'agrippaient, frôlant parfois les nombreuses anémones rosées qui se trémoussaient ici et là, au rythme des vagues. L'eau était si limpide que l'on pouvait encore apercevoir différentes formes vingt mètres au-delà. Cependant, et Sora, qui s'enfonçait plus loin, s'agitant, semblant chercher quelque chose, l'avait remarqué, il n'y avait pas un seul poisson. Des plantes aquatiques, il y en avait plus qu'il n'en fallait, mais des bestioles à nageoires, il n'y en avait pas l'ombre. L'adolescent aux mèches argentées esquissa un sourire, grimaçant ensuite quand son ami se tourna vers lui d'un air désolé, et surtout dépité. D'un accord commun, ils refirent de nouveau surface, inspirant une fraiche bouffée d'air.

«-Aaaah, ça m'énerve !» grogna le plus jeune, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Tout à l'heure, y avait plein plein plein de poissons ! Et là, plus rien, pouf ! Ils ont peur ou quoi ?

-Oh, c'est sûrement parce que je dois être trop beau.» fit remarquer Riku, rajustant une mèche de cheveu pour le style.

« Mais oui, c'est évident, surtout qu'avec ton masque, tu ressembles à une mouche ! » se moqua son vis-à-vis, ouvertement, avant de replonger -un peu déçu, pour retourner vers la plage.

Ignorant la réplique d'un air faussement hautain, l'adolescent plongea à sa suite, le rejoignant quelques instants plus tard à l'intérieur de la crique, au devant, à quasiment quatre mètres du bord, où la profondeur s'avérait acceptable –environ un mètre vingt. Sora était debout, retirant son masque tout en pestant contre, je cite « fichus poiscailles de mes deux qui en plus étaient sûrement vieux et malades et qui vont crever d'un cancer de l'écaille ». Arquant un sourcil à l'entente de cette « insulte », Riku retira à son tour ses grosses lunettes de plastique, puis se pinça l'arête du nez, avant d'ironiser :

« En fait, je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun poisson là-dessous, tu voulais juste me faire rentrer dans l'eau, avoue. »

Son ami se retourna, haussant les sourcils, avant de s'offusquer :

« Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Y avait des dizaines de poissons qui nageaient tranquillement comme s'ils étaient à la retraite en vacances, et ils étaient de toutes les couleurs ! Ils doivent se cacher juste pour me faire mentir, je parie.»

« Mais oui, mais oui, bien sûûûr. » continua l'aîné, prenant un malin plaisir à taquiner les neurones –ou l'unique, de son ami, qui, se surcroit, semblait réellement déçu.

« Hey ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, et tu me crois même pas !» râla le brun, accentuant le « meilleur » -c'était tout de même honorable d'être le meilleur ami du grand Riku, idole involontaire d'une population féminine croissante.

« Non. » lâcha le jeune homme, hautain, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait normale.

Sora afficha alors une mine offusquée, puis, par principe, envoya une giclée d'eau à la figure de son vis-à-vis, une lueur de défi pétillant dans le fond de ses yeux bleu roi. Riku la reçut en riant, avant de froncer les sourcils, fixant son ami de la même manière qu'il le faisait, soit, le défiant. En guise de réponse, il lui renvoya une giclée d'eau, ce qui eut pour conséquence le commencement d'une bataille d'eau mêlée à leurs éclats de rire.

Mais, se rendant bien compte qu'aucun d'eux ne vaincrait l'autre de cette façon, Sora, poussant un cri de guerre digne d'un viking norvégien, se jeta littéralement sur son aîné, l'attrapant à la taille, afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et prendre le dessus. Et, en effet, bien que plus résistant et plus grand, Riku, ayant baissé sa garde pour envoyer une nouvelle rafale, s'était fait piégé et, amortissant sa chute sur son postérieur, se retrouvait désormais à la merci de son ennemi, affalé sur lui. Se redressant un minimum pour faire face à sa victime, le brun esquissa un sourire victorieux, son regard malicieux semblant préparer un mauvais coup.

Brusquement, cherchant l'effet de surprise, Sora entreprit d'utiliser son arme secrète pour empêcher son ami de retourner la situation : les chatouilles. Et, sans pitié, il chatouilla le torse de son ami, qui, justement chatouilleux, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, malheureusement incapable de se débattre, autant immobilisé par le traitement sadique que lui infligeait son bourreau que par le poids de ce dernier tout exercé sur lui pour le bloquer. Cependant, si le visage de Sora s'était avéré ravi et triomphant quelques instants auparavant, son expression se refermait peu à peu, dominée par un regard bien plus sérieux, plus… prédateur, fixant le corps de sa victime. Ses gestes suivaient le même schéma : bien qu'ils aient été joueurs peu avant, ils devenaient de plus en plus passionnés, griffant presque la peau qu'ils s'affairaient à torturer, éclaboussant toujours plus autour d'eux. Les joues empourprées, le brun ne contrôlait plus rien, comme emporté par une émotion trop intense pour lui.

Subitement, alors qu'il ralentissait, l'espace d'un instant, ses chatouilles violentes, Sora fut stoppé dans ses mouvements, deux mains immobilisant fermement ses poignets, tandis que leur propriétaire, le torse parcouru de minces filets de sang se mêlant à l'eau qui les baignait, s'étant redressé, le fixait, interloqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu deviens dingue ou quoi ?» s'écria Riku, resserrant sa prise, la voix teintée d'une pointe de peur, tremblante.

Son vis-à-vis, à présent dans l'incapacité de bouger ses bras, fut saisi d'un tremblement lorsqu'il, baissant la tête, aperçut les marques que lui-même avait laissé auparavant. Lentement, tressaillant, il releva ses yeux vers ceux paniqués de son ami, et, même s'il sentait la peur l'envahir, l'envie qui le prenait aux tripes demeurait la plus forte, enivrante. L'esprit aussi embrumé que ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur de son corps, qui ne cessait de grimper, Sora souffla, haletant :

« Je- J'en ai aucune idée… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, afin d'éloigner la menace qui grandissait devant lui, Riku fut stoppé net par une paire de lèvres autant brûlante qu'insistante, bien qu'elle fut terriblement maladroite. Les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescent en perdit tout d'abord le souffle quelques instants, relâchant par la même occasion les deux poignets qu'il enserrait, et perdant pour ainsi dire les fonctionnalités de son cerveau. Profitant de la vulnérabilité de son aîné, Sora pressa ses lèvres un peu plus fortement contre celles de son ami, effleurant presque inconsciemment son torse finement musclé du bout des doigts.

Cependant, Riku, prenant conscience -au-delà de son propre plaisir personnel, que ce qui se déroulait était considérablement dangereux, il agrippa les épaules de son vis-à-vis et les repoussa brusquement, sans les lâcher, tenant son ami face à lui. Alors que son calme, sa raison, tout se mêlait dans son esprit, provoquant chez lui une panique confuse des plus insupportables, le jeune homme s'exclama, les joues embrasées :

« T'as perdu la tête ? Pourquoi tu fais un truc pareil ? »

Sentant malgré lui ses limites fondre au fur et à mesure que la lueur bestiale s'intensifiait dans le regard qui le dévorait, Riku avala sa salive, soudainement bien moins calme qu'à l'habitude, sachant pertinemment où le mènerait une telle idiotie. Esquissant un mouvement pour se lever, il fut néanmoins rattrapé par une main ferme –beaucoup trop, dont le propriétaire lui susurra, le visage rougi, le souffle court :

« Parce que j'en ai envie… »

Malheureusement, la simple entente de cette voix séduisante, presque rauque, mit en miettes toutes les barrières que l'aîné s'était crées depuis un temps infini, et lorsque que la présence de ces lèvres chaudes se fit sentir de nouveau, la lutte contre sa raison n'avait plus lieu d'être. Comme possédé par un désir profond, il plaqua ses mains contre les joues de son meilleur ami, appuyant bien plus le contact de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, avant de les accompagner de sa langue, avide, qui s'immisçait à la rencontre de son homologue. Claquant ensemble au rythme d'une danse effrénée, seul le besoin d'inspirer l'air réussissait à les séparer. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à leurs gestes pour s'y accommoder, tantôt caressant longuement la peau mouillée étincelant au soleil, tantôt galopant dans les mèches de cheveux reflétant les tons colorés que renvoyait le ciel. Envahis d'une chaleur qui leur était inconnue, les deux adolescents n'en devinrent que plus passionnés dans leurs gestes, comme si leurs corps n'avaient été crées que pour se rencontrer et s'embraser en parfaite harmonie. Stoppant difficilement leurs mouvements pour se dévisager longuement, plongeant dans l'abysse aux tons bleus qui leur faisait tourner mutuellement la tête, il ne leur suffit que d'un sourire pour qu'ils comprennent que ce qu'il venait d'entamer, à la hâte, n'était pourtant pas sur le point de se terminer.

* * *

_« OUAH ! »_

A l'entente de ce cri, une demoiselle, vêtue d'un tablier criard, tourna la tête vers la plage, ramassant les derniers plateaux traînant sur l'un des tables du snack où elle travaillait.

« Oh ? Voilà des touristes qui se sont aventurés dans la crique. Ils ont dû réveiller le Tentaculolion ancien, j'vous jure… pauvre bête. »

Ressortant soudainement la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine, une autre serveuse, essuyant ses mains sur son par-dessus ridicule, lança, flegmatique :

« Dis-moi, sais-tu où se trouve l'extrait de paopu concentré en bouteille ? »

L'interpellée se détourna du sable blanc et hocha la tête.

« Il est sur l'étagère, non ? »

« Hm… non, sur l'étagère, c'est le coulis de fraise, tu sais. » affirma la cuisinière.

La jeune fille, accolant son plateau contre sa poitrine, haussa le sourcil.

« Ah… mais, tout à l'heure j'ai servi du coulis de fraise à un adolescent plutôt mignon. C'était la fiole fuchsia, tu vois ? »

_« OH ! »_

La patronne grimaça, ne prêtant même pas attention au nouveau cri qui venait de retentir.

« Chérie, la fiole fuchsia, c'était l'extrait de paopu concentré. »

La brunette, dans un mouvement coupable, baissa les yeux au sol, tapotant ses index nerveusement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es trompée de bouteille… tu as administré un puissant aphrodisiaque à un gamin ? ! Dix millilitres et tu sautes sur tout ce qui a le malheur de se mouvoir devant tes yeux ! Voilà pourquoi partager un paopu signifie se lier à vie, crois-tu encore aux contes de fées, à ton âge ? ! Etait-il accompagné, cet enfant ? » pesta la responsable de l'office.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas trop... »

L'aînée soupira et retourna en cuisine l'air fâché.

_« FOUDRE ! »_

« Oh ! je vais quand même appeler les pompiers au cas-où. J'ai peur pour le Tentaculolion… »

_Fin_

* * *

Ceci explique cela j'ai forcé sur le côté niais de Sora pour accentuer le changement de comportement, c'est mal ?

J'espère que c'était plaisant, et vous dis à bientôt~


End file.
